La Furia de Revali
by White Archer
Summary: Recordó uno a uno los eventos del pasado; desde el día en que la princesa acudió en su búsqueda por ayuda, hasta aquel atardecer en el monte Laynaru en el que la leyenda se cumplió y el cataclismo emergió.


**La Furia de Revali**

* * *

Vah Medoh estaba en posición de ataque, con sus alas extendidas y su objetivo fijado en lo que Revali había conocido como el imponente castillo del reino y que ahora ya no conservaba en sus destruidos muros la gloria de su pasado. La bestia divina se erguía orgullosa y lista para el momento en que tuviera que desatar en un solo ataque toda su ira contenida contra Ganon y cumplir así el cometido que habían dejado pendiente hace cien años.

Estaba ansioso porque ese momento llegara.

Link acababa de marcharse, tan silencioso como siempre se había ido sin decir ni una sola palabra. Le resultaba difícil de creer que él hubiera sido capaz de derrotar al enemigo que sometía a Medoh y contra el cual él vergonzosamente no había tenido oportunidad. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que un simple chico sin alas había sido capaz de liberar su espíritu; ese hylian del que tantas veces puso en duda su capacidad le había demostrado que era digno de su destino.

Nunca lo admitió frente a nadie pero desde el momento en que supo de su existencia lo consideró un rival a vencer, una expectativa que superar; y después de ver como sin temor enfrentaba a sus enemigos ese deseo de batirse en un duelo contra él no hizo más que reavivarse, lastimosamente ya era muy tarde para eso.

— _Esa princesa…lleva mucho tiempo esperándote_ — con esas palabras lo había despedido, después de haberle otorgado lo último que quedaba de su poder, lo único que permanecería de él en este mundo, la técnica creada como el resultado de todos sus años de entrenamiento.

Verlo a él le recordó uno a uno los eventos del pasado; desde el día en que la princesa acudió en su búsqueda por ayuda, hasta aquel atardecer en el monte Laynaru en el que la leyenda se cumplió y el cataclismo emergió.

Cuando la princesa le había propuesto ser el maestro de Vah Medoh había estado emocionado, finalmente el fruto de sus esfuerzos se estaba reflejando, poco a poco sus hazañas serían reconocidas y que mejor manera de comenzar que siendo el campeón que se enfrentaría al demonio Ganon. Mucha fue su decepción y humillación al saber que solo sería un peón más en el plan elaborado para detener el cataclismo, un simple ayudante encargado de servirle al caballero hyliano que tendría la verdadera batalla contra aquel demonio enigmático de las antiguas leyendas. En un principio se había determinado por rechazar tal ofrecimiento que de un halago pasó a convertirse en una burla a su ego; el gran guerrero orni Revali siendo solo un ayudante no encajaba en los planes que tenía para él mismo; si el caballerito quería la gloria de ser el héroe entonces que lo hiciera solo.

Pero entonces, cada vez que se decidía por negarse recordaba la mirada de la princesa, aquellos ojos verdes en silencio suplicaban por ayuda incluso más de lo que ella pudiera expresar en palabras, en su mirada pudo reconocer la determinación inocente de quien espera salir victorioso solo por tener un plan perfectamente organizado, y la audaz osadía de quien no se rendirá hasta lograr su objetivo. Tenía una meta y una motivación, en eso se parecían. Aceptó la propuesta por ella, porque con su petición había destruido la imagen de seres egoístas que tenía de los hylianos, le demostró que es posible preocuparse por otras especies y por otras personas, quería salvarlos, sinceramente y más que por obligación ella quería salvarlos, y en eso él le ayudaría.

O al menos eso había pretendido, pero ahí estaba ahora, su espíritu había sido liberado pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer más que confiar en las habilidades de Link y el poder de la princesa.

Su vista panorámica se detuvo en los banderines ondeantes de la zona de entrenamiento, su lugar predilecto, no había otro donde disfrutara más de desafiar a la gravedad, de sentir las corrientes de aire helado deslizándose fuertemente en las plumas de sus alas manteniéndolo en el aire mientras con maestría soltaba flecha tras flecha dando en el objetivo de manera perfecta cada vez. Nunca se cansaría de la sensación de satisfacción que le producía soltar un tiro perfecto, de ser consciente de que tenía un talento que lo hacía especial, de saber que podría lograr lo que muchos ni siquiera imaginarían y menos atreverse a intentarlo. La arquería siempre fue su pasión, cada disparo en el instante adecuado y cada flecha que acertaba en el objetivo se sentía como una batalla lograda; cuando usaba su arco no tenía segundas oportunidades, cada flecha que osara disparar debía dar en el blanco para no convertirse en un tiro desperdiciado, en un fracaso, era un duelo contra él mismo que no se cansaba de pelear.

Con la punta de sus alas tocó la prenda azul en su cuello, hecha por la misma princesa y que lo identificaba como campeón, sus recuerdos inmediatamente lo llevaron al día de la ceremonia de embestidura en el castillo. El día que conoció a los otros campeones, cada uno con cualidades especiales que los hacían dignos de dirigir a las bestias divinas. Conocerlos no hizo más que incrementar su deseo de ser el más fuerte, ya no era cuestión solo de ser el mejor entre los orni, ahora ambicionaba ser el mejor entre los mejores, incluso más que el elegido por la espada. Siempre le había desagradado su presencia, él y esa estúpida espada eran un recordatorio constante de que había glorias más grandes a las que él no podía aspirar. Y para colmo tuvo que soportar aquel día en el que lo nombraron caballero oficialmente a petición de Daruk; había estado más que harto de estar parado en la misma postura, podría estar haciendo cosas mucho más importantes o productivas con su valioso tiempo, pero en cambio había sido prácticamente obligado a estar allí. Le daban ganas y más de una vez pensó en emprender el vuelo y dejar esa horrible ceremonia para regresar a la zona de entrenamiento más que feliz de perderse ese "sublime evento". Como si toda esa ceremonia fuera necesaria, ese acto no era más que vanidad.

Su atención distraída de vez en cuando se enfocaba en Link, arrodillado frente a la princesa recibiendo su bendición, con la misma expresión indescifrable de siempre; pero lo único de interesante que encontraba en la escena era a la misma princesa, quien como le pasaba a él ese chico no le inspiraba confianza en absoluto. De solo pensar que él sería el reconocido y renombrado héroe de todo el reino por la simple casualidad de que fue él quién pudo sacar esa espada tan ridícula le parecía absurdo, más aún lo era el hecho de que él, con sus grandiosas habilidades no sería más que un ayudante en la lucha, una simple pieza de aquel juego que solo servía para proporcionar ayuda al caballerito, desde cualquier punto de vista le parecía una gran estupidez. Había estado seguro de que sus habilidades serían más que suficientes para detener el cataclismo.

Recordaba perfectamente a la princesa hablando con lentitud, evidentemente forzada a recitar aquel discurso en el que cada palabra pronunciada estaba más apagada que la anterior, sin emoción ni honestidad. Urbosa lo dijo claramente, ese chico era para Zelda la representación de todo en lo que creía había fracasado y era más que evidente que ella tampoco deseaba estar allí. Revali no podía decir que era empático, y la verdad la mayoría del tiempo no solía prestar atención a las personas de su alrededor y mucho menos a sus necesidades emocionales, pero era fácil ver a través de las emociones de la princesa, su rostro no podía ocultar lo que sentía, su semblante y facciones eran un libro abierto.

Le encantaba que los demás reconocieran sus grandiosas habilidades y hablaran de él como el gran guerrero orni que estaba seguro de ser; y aunque para él era una tontería sin sentido ni lógica la opinión de aquellos no era más que un eco lejano en comparación de la importancia que le daba a la opinión que la princesa pudiera tener sobre él.

Su mente dejó de procesar el discurso de la princesa y simplemente se enfocó en su imagen, y el día en que la conoció cuando ella apenas era una niña desbordó en sus pensamientos, por aquel entonces él también era una cría de apenas siete años de edad. La princesa tendría unos cuatro años, quizá ella ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordarlo, pero para él su primer encuentro había quedado grabado en su memoria como los antiguos escritos en las piedras.

Los reyes de Hyrule habían viajado hasta la aldea Orni para hablar con el patriarca, su padre le contaría después que el asunto que trataron en aquella visita estaba relacionado con la leyenda del héroe y el cataclismo que amenazaba con producirse. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres que él reconoció como parte de la tribu sheikah los acompañaban, revisaban cada rincón de las montañas que rodeaban el hábitat de los orni, con mapas en sus manos señalaban lugares y los marcaban sobre el papel de pergamino. Algunos miembros de su especie sobrevolaban las zonas que los sheikah les indicaban, claramente esperando encontrar algo entre las montañas nevadas.

Su mirada que se encontraba enfocada en el cielo observando el vuelo de los orni bajó hasta la entrada de la aldea al escuchar algo que captó su atención, entre todos los adultos una pequeña niña corría de un lado a otro —¡Este lugar es hermoso, ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí mamá?!— desde la plaza de la aldea donde se encontraba la alcanzaba a ver y escuchar perfectamente y con mirada netamente curiosa se dedicó a observar sus movimientos.

Siempre consideró a los hylianos como seres sin ninguna cualidad especial, demasiado engreídos para sus débiles habilidades; los zoras con su imponente estatura podían nadar a grandes velocidades, los gorons poseían una resistencia y fuerza envidiable que les permitía vivir en un ambiente prácticamente inhóspito, las gerudo y los sheikah eran tan hábiles en combate que cualquiera lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse a ellos, y los orni capaces de volar y dominar el arte del tiro con arco como nadie más fácilmente podían imponerse sobre los hylianos. Desde su punto de vista ellos eran los seres más débiles, sin ninguna cualidad especial, siempre dependiendo de sus mecanismos e inventos raros que les facilitaran la vida; pero había algo en ella que lo incitaba a prestarle la atención que a ningún otro forastero le había dado.

Aquella niña fascinada por la arquitectura de la aldea se asomaba hacia la base de las piedras que sostenían las estructuras y emocionada corría por los puentes de madera que conectaban las islillas de piedra. Ni siquiera él le había prestado tanta atención a su hogar —¡Me encanta este lugar!— exclamaba alegre a sus padres que a ritmo más lento la seguían. Rápidamente dejó a los adultos atrás, demasiado ocupados como para correr detrás de ella, su recorrido se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegó a la plaza de la aldea y lo vio a él allí, su cabeza se ladeó un poco para observarla con detenimiento y un gesto particular que ella esbozó llamó su atención, sus labios se curvearon y los dientes blancos se asomaron abiertamente, sus ojos se entornaron ante tal acción, ella le estaba sonriendo.

—¡Tú eres un niño Orni!, ¿Puedes volar?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Cómo te llamas?— Le era difícil intentar responder cuando soltaba cuanta pregunta se le venía a la mente y caminaba alrededor de él observándolo con curiosidad –Mi madre dice que los ornis saben cantar muy bonito, ¿Tú lo puedes hacer?, ¿Sabes disparar un arco?, ¿Y qué tal usar una espada?

—El arco es más eficiente en el ataque desde las alturas

—Genial, ¿y tú sabes usarlo?

—Apenas estoy aprendiendo

—De seguro serás el mejor arquero orni de la historia— levantó las manos lo más alto que sus brazos le permitían y después las bajó lentamente formando un arco con ese movimiento para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Ser un maestro arquero es muy difícil— contestó mientras miraba detenidamente sus manos en el aire.

—Yo sé que lo lograrás, por cierto no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Revali

—¿Revali? ¿Cómo la comida?

—¿comida?

—Eso no importa ahora, dime ¿sabes volar?— sus ojos brillaron con emoción de tan solo imaginarlo.

El gesto de Revali se volvió altivo mientras asentía –claro que puedo, solo observa— ella lo siguió de cerca hasta que él se lanzó al vacío por el borde de la plaza.

Zelda se arrodilló en el borde de madera justo dónde el niño orni había saltado, esperaba verlo volar, pero en lugar de mirarlo desplazarse por el cielo desapareció tan pronto había saltado. –¡Revali!— gritó asustada asomándose al vacío.

Después de unos momentos soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio elevarse lentamente hasta estar más allá de la altura de la plaza —¡Wow!— la expresión de Zelda no podía ser más eufórica, sus ojos verdes seguían atentos los movimientos de sus alas de plumaje azul, se levantó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de él.

Revali batía con esfuerzo sus alas apenas lo necesariamente fuertes para sostenerlo por el aire un par de minutos, los suficientes para elevarse un poco y que la pequeña niña disfrutara de lo que había pedido. Estaba a punto de descender agotado por el esfuerzo que cualquier otro niño de su edad no podría ser capaz de soportar hasta que su aguda visión captó casi cuadro por cuadro el torpe movimiento de aquella princesa que la hizo resbalar por la madera, un chillido agudo completaba la escena mientras ella caía.

Aunque sabía que sería inútil se dejó caer en picada empujando su cuerpo para alcanzarla lo más pronto posible, sus alas apenas desarrolladas como para sostener su cuerpo no podrían sostener el peso de dos personas y menos si intentaba sujetarla y volar al mismo tiempo, pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía más opción que intentarlo.

El grito de ella resonó más fuerte en sus oídos mientras la sostenía, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente como los de ella, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no tenía la fuerza suficiente. Estaba seguro que sus cuerpos impactarían contra el agua en unos pocos segundos. El corazón de Revali latía con la intensidad que el miedo le causaba, cada parte de su cuerpo petrificada mientras se aferraba fuertemente a Zelda.

Sus ojos se abrieron instintivamente al sentir una diferencia en el desplazamiento del aire y pudo ver como una de las plumas que se había desprendido de su ala ascendía mientras ellos descendían cada vez más.

Fue por un segundo, tan efímero que incluso pensó haberlo imaginado, pero juraría haber sido capaz de no solo sentir, si no de ver las intersecciones de las corrientes de aire que fluían en diferentes direcciones y en medio de uno de esos anillos de aire que se formaban su pluma se elevaba.

Era una corriente de aire ascendente.

Su trance terminó cuando su caída libre fue detenida suavemente, uno de los ornis adultos que ayudaban a los reyes a investigar la zona los había visto caer y ahora los llevaba de nuevo a la plaza.

Zelda seguía gritando mientras era colocada con cuidado en la plataforma de madera –Ya estamos a salvo, puedes dejar de gritar.

La princesa abrió con cautela uno de sus ojos, sus manos estaban todavía juntas y fuertemente aferradas contra su pecho –¡Estamos bien!— exclamó aliviada mientras corría para abrazar a Revali. Él no supo como corresponder esa muestra de afecto de aquella niña y simplemente se quedó quieto hasta que ella decidió era momento de separarse.

—Debería tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante princesa—el orni hablaba tranquilizadoramente, pero su mirada se endureció al dirigirse a Revali –Aún no estás listo para volar Revali, creo que ya han tenido esa conversación contigo antes.

El aludido solo dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado, claramente en desacuerdo con aquella acusación.

—Tendremos más cuidado— la voz de Zelda era tímida, casi avergonzada al sentirse culpable, el orni asintió con conformidad al comentario y levantó el vuelo para continuar con su trabajo. Cuando se alejó lo suficiente Revali pudo sentir el contacto de las pequeñas manos de la princesa sobre una parte de la punta de su ala –Lo siento, creo que te metí en problemas— él observó su expresión nuevamente, era demasiado fácil ver a través de los gestos de los hylianos. –Ven, acompáñame a explorar el resto de la aldea. Hemos venido a buscar las bestias divinas de la profecía.

—¿Bestias divinas?

Así como en todo el reino en su tribu también eran bien sabidas las leyendas, a su petición su madre solía contárselas antes de ir a dormir, no había noche en la que él no quisiera escuchar esa historia, sabía ya cada fragmento y cada palabra de aquella leyenda, pero cada vez que la escuchaba sentía la emoción de imaginar tales hazañas de un guerrero. Aquel que fuera digno de portar la espada maestra estaría al lado de la princesa en la encarnizada batalla y salvaría al reino de las amenazas que osaran atacar Hyrule. Su mente infantil lo hacía imaginarse cómo aquél valeroso héroe, salvador del reino y reconocido por sus valientes proezas y destacadas habilidades.

—¿Entonces aquel que elija la espada, salvará a Hyrule de la oscuridad?— le había preguntado una vez a su madre mientras estaba sentado en la plaza mirando las estrellas.

—Así es Revali, la espada reaccionará a la valiente alma del héroe.

—Debe ser grandioso ser el héroe que lucha contra el mal y los salva a todos.

—Sin duda debe ser un gran honor.

—¿El elegido es el guerrero más valiente y fuerte?

—Es lo más probable.

Sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en las plumas azules y blancas de su ala que levantó hacia el cielo nocturno meditando el pensamiento que se había formado en su mente desde que escuchó por primera vez aquella leyenda pero que nunca había expresado. Se llenó de determinación antes de preguntar con voz tímida—Mamá… ¿Un orni puede ser el elegido?

Su madre lo miró con ternura y acarició las plumas que comenzaban a salir y coronar su cabeza —No lo sé cariño, todo es posible.

—¡Cuando sea grande yo salvaré al reino, y, protegeré a la princesa!, ¡Yo quiero ser el mejor guerrero orni!, ¡yo quiero ser un héroe!

Cerró los ojos intentando deshacerse de las sombras de aquellos recuerdos, un orni no puede ser el elegido por la espada que doblega la oscuridad; la espada maestra, ser el héroe de Hyrule y pelear contra Ganon eran hazañas de un destino que no le correspondía, al menos no de la forma en que él hubiera deseado.

Pero gracias a aquel ideal que se había formado cuando niño consiguió por sus propios méritos llegar a ser el hábil guerrero que fue. Sus capacidades eran reconocidas por sus semejantes incluso el rey las reconoció y lo nombró campeón, digno maestro de pilotar a Medoh. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentir la sensación de pesadez y fracaso que atacaba su mente y golpeaba su orgullo. Sensación que no desaparecería ni si quiera con la derrota de Ganon.

Independientemente del resultado de la batalla de ambos contra aquél demonio, él sentía que ya había fracasado, en el momento en que aquella abominación apareció dentro de Medoh y logró vencerlo todo por lo que había luchado terminó.

— _Se paciente princesa, al fin y al cabo llevamos cien años esperando, sólo tenemos que resistir un poco más; es tiempo de que cumplas con tus cometidos… al menos uno de nosotros lo hará._

* * *

Revali es mi campeón favorito por mucho, sentía la necesidad de escribir algo de él, y esto ha estado entre mis archivos por mucho tiempo, ya era hora de que lo publicara.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
